


The Drowning Man 将溺之人（Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: 他厌倦了愤怒，厌倦了渴望却不能拥有。先是Grace，然后是John。他突然觉得自己这辈子都在渴盼注定无法得到的事物，得到的则非他真心所愿。





	The Drowning Man 将溺之人（Translation/翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Drowning Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195820) by [x_art](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_art/pseuds/x_art). 



> *FRF无差  
> *微虐微甜  
> *续篇，之前有前传。前传是The Man He Was Meant to Be，随缘已有Avidya君的翻译。前传跳过亦可，但强烈推荐[url=http://www.mtslash.net/thread-31278-1-1.html]戳这里[/url]，因为，虽然我中意这篇，我其实更中意前传。如果能翻完，我会在最后简单说一下理由  
> *暂时无授权。如作者后续拒绝授权，译文会撤；否则，不定期更新  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我

2011年  
10月  
   
他两只脚轮流切换重心，试图缓和上背的钝痛。他本不该到这么早。他们约的是十一点，现在十点才刚刚过。至少，他本该留在车里头，那样会相对舒服点。但他凌晨三点就醒来了而且再没能睡着。他的思绪牢牢缠绕着某一个点，他所熟悉的、固执焦虑的反躬自省攀升到的顶点。茶，早饭，工作，一样都未能缓解他的焦虑。约好时间几分钟之后，他便打电话召了车。  
   
不过，能远离城市的尘嚣倒是不坏。他倚靠着冷冰冰的金属栏杆，眺望水面。  
   
夜间一场暴雨驱散了前一天的阴霾和迷雾，现在的视野清晰而锐利。从左右两端延伸开去的是佩兰湾；东边延展过去是海音滩的起点。很奇怪：虽然这一片荒凉无人宁和静谧，但在这方寸之地以外则存在着各种残酷与善意、罪孽与救赎。  
   
Finch不蠢。他不觉得大自然友好温和得如同迪斯尼电影。不，自然世界自有其残酷、无情、现实的一面。但是自然世界不同于人类世界的一点是：自然从来不因为快感、贪婪或者单纯想要伤害而伤害。天地不仁，这一点或许不假；但天地从来不是[i][b]有意识地[/b][/i]不仁。  
   
一声甜美清亮的鸟啼将Finch从阴郁的想法中唤回来。他一动不动，微微歪头侧耳倾听。鸟又啼叫了一声，婉转的调门让明快的早晨更加明快。它可能是一只犯下错误的刺嘴莺，开始迁徙开始得太早。鸟儿的歌唱与白天的光辉美丽交相辉映。他抬头望向天空：那里现在铺着一层浅粉和蓝色。真是——  
   
“美极了。”  
   
他猛地吸了一口气，扶住栏杆。Reese已经沿着木栈道走到了他身后。他悄无声息地掩到近处，像一只落地轻盈无声的猫。应该来个人给他挂上铃铛。“什么东西美极了，Reese先生？”他没有转身，语气平淡地问。应该给他挂什么样的铃铛呢？多大的铃铛合适？  
   
“佩兰湾。我以前从没来过这里。真是漂亮。”  
   
他的大脑还沉浸在Reese挂着一枚铃铛戴着一个项圈但除此之外不着寸缕的画面里。Finch心不在焉地回答：“是啊。”  
   
“好几年前我去过霍方颈。”  
   
“执行中情局的任务？”  
   
“嗯——哼。”  
   
实在有点尴尬：他突然冒出这样的幻想，偏偏幻想的男主角近在身侧。他紧紧抓住栏杆，努力把脑子里的影像驱逐出去，可惜没起效。他发现自己在喃喃低语：“对不起。”  
   
“哪里对不起我？”  
   
他松开栏杆，转身，清嗓子：“因为让你大老远过来，当然了。”终于，他的嗓音恢复了正常，头脑里除了工作别无其他杂念。  
   
Reese走上前，与他并肩而立。“能从城市里走出来挺好的。再说了，我最近也不忙。”  
   
这是句含蓄的敲打，指向连续三天没有跳出来新姓名的事实。“问题我已经修复了。”  
   
Reese耸耸肩。他的袖口擦过Finch的。“问题[i][b]是怎么[/b][/i]出现的呢？”  
   
“线路故障。”  
   
“我还以为你有灾备方案呢。”  
   
“我是有。我的灾备方案之外还有灾备方案支持。不幸的是，楼里头进了老鼠。个头硕大的那种。”他瞥一眼Reese。 “老鼠咬断了一根电线。别问我它们怎么做到的——所有线路外面都有金属管套保护。”  
   
“唔。”  
   
“我找到了它们的侵入点。此类问题以后不会再发生。”  
   
“那栋楼有些年头了。也许你应该养只猫。或者狗。”  
   
Reese语带调侃。这种口气总是让Finch心头有点不自在。“除非我死了。”他简洁地咕哝了一句，然后从口袋里掏出一叠纸张递给Reese。  
   
Reese仔细翻看。“Stephen Allen，十八岁。”他轻声道。  
   
“差不多两年以前，Stephen在这几棵树旁边遇害。”Finch朝一块大岩石边的橡树扬扬头。“他先是遭到殴打，然后被人用某种尼龙绳勒死。”他把最后一份文件递给Reese。那是张不甚清晰的照片，他从男孩的友网账户上找到和打印的。 “这是他在世最后一年拍的。”虽然照片失焦了，但友网照片和验尸照片之间的天差地别仍然令人震惊。  
.  
“我还以为友网会删除非活跃账户呢。”  
   
“没错。”  
   
Reese皱眉看着照片。“他遭到多人殴打。”  
   
Finch点头。“没错。验尸官找到了至少三双不同大小的拳头印。可能还有更多人参与。官方认定是仇恨犯罪。没有人被起诉。”  
   
“为什么没有？”Reese拿起一张验尸照片，偏了下角度以便看得更清楚。  
   
“Stephen的信用卡记录显示，他在一个礼拜之前和朋友光顾过同性恋酒吧。办案的警察推测，Stephen在错误的时间错误的地点调戏了某个男孩，于是对方的家庭下手报复。”  
   
“你听上去持怀疑态度。”  
   
“他那个时候交往着一个女朋友。”  
   
Reese斜睨着，给了他一个古怪的眼神。“约会女人甚至爱上女人的男人仍然可以喜欢男人，Finch。”  
   
他抿紧嘴唇，忍住一声叹息和一句几乎脱口而出的‘[i][b]我知道，Reese先生。[/b][/i]’。因为Reese[i][b]非常[/b][/i]清楚这一点。他自己也是。  
   
Reese伸长手臂拿着照片。“也许他是个双性恋。”  
   
“不管悲剧的起因是什么，警方没能再追查下去。”  
   
“Allen在这一带做什么？”  
   
“观鸟。他是奥杜邦学会的成员。”[color=Silver]（*美国非营利民间环保组织）[/color]  
   
“也许他挡了一群杀性大发的猎鸟客的道，所以他们除掉了他。”  
   
这一次，Finch没有费劲儿去忍住他的叹气。“Reese先生。”  
   
“有哪里不对么？还有，我说的‘不对’也是在问，是什么事让你觉得困扰？”  
   
“我不知道。”他历来讨厌给出这个答案。“一个人，我可以理解。但三个或者四个？未免太过激了。”  
   
“这样的事并不少见，Finch。有什么事情你没告诉我么？”  
   
“再去看看验尸照片。”  
   
Reese依言照办。他微微眯起了眼睛。  
   
Reese的右手背上有淤青，指关节也有伤。Reese什么时候去打架了？他[i][b]为什么[/b][/i]去打架？他们有七十二小时加没有拿到新号码。也许Reese的日常健身过于卖力。也许他在二十三大道上的健身房用健身打发他的无聊和挫败感。  
   
当然了，这没关系——只要Reese别把命玩丢了，他在闲暇时间里做什么是他自己的事，跟任何其他人无关。  
   
可是……  
   
Finch不喜欢看到Reese受伤。他不喜欢有人——无论有意或者无意——伤害到Reese。  
   
“唔。”  
   
他近乎愤怒地扶了一把眼镜，但在开口时并没有流露出他的怒意：“你看到了？”  
   
“是的，男孩太阳穴上有个印记。我最开始以为那是一处淤伤。现在看起来像是——”  
   
“戒指压出来的痕迹。”  
   
Reese抬眼。“你现在越来越擅长这些了，Finch。”[color=Silver]（* You’re getting good at this）[/color]  
   
这句话没什么。只是普普通通的一句话罢了。没道理因为尴尬而不知所措，但他确实控制不住自己，虽然他的外在表现只是飞快地切换了下站姿的重心。可笑。接下来他发现自己脸飞红了，笑容也犯傻。 “别一副吃惊的口吻。”  
   
Reese挺直腰，注意力回到文件上。 “我不吃惊。我假定你已经分析过这个图案了？”  
   
“是的。”  
   
“你的发现是？”  
   
“这是共济会的戒指。有年头了。六十年代。”  
   
“换言之，戴这个戒指的人要么已经七十岁了，要么这是传承自他父亲？”  
   
Finch点点头。“或者是他捡到或者买来的。”  
   
“共济会的戒指不是稀罕货。”Reese轻声说。他和Finch一样，视线越过河面投向远方。“但是共济会会员看不得非会员佩戴他们的戒指。如果这个人戴着共济会的戒指，那么有很大几率他确实是共济会会员。”  
   
“所见略同。”  
   
Reese侧过身，腰抵在栏杆上。“但是，一个已死的男孩，一个共济会会员，这和你拿到的号码有什么关系呢？”

他从口袋里拿出又一张照片。“看看这个。”  
   
Reese接过照片。在此过程中，他的手指无意擦过Finch的手指。“呵。”  
   
“是啊。”他将手塞到口袋里，凝视着照片。从这个角度，相似之处很明显——同样的棕色大眼睛，同样的窄下巴。 “她叫Sarah。”  
   
Reese摇摇头。“双胞胎？”  
   
“异卵双胞胎。她的号码刚刚跳出来了。”  
   
Reese叹气。“父母都还活着么？”  
   
“是的，但过得不太好。Stephen遇害之后，他们的日子很难过。举家搬到了康涅狄格州，可能是希望远离伤心的回忆。父亲开始酗酒——现在已经戒掉了，但足足用了一年多时间。母亲适应得稍微好一点，但她现在仍在看心理医生，而且不止一名。Sarah考取了纽约大学，目前是大二的学生。”  
   
“刚刚失去一个孩子，结果现在连另一个也即将失去？”Reese摇头，喃喃低语。  
   
“正是。我们得查清楚到底发生了什么。而且得抓紧。”  
   
“你想要从哪里着手？”  
   
“我们看看你能从Sarah的大学生活里找到点什么。调查她的室友和朋友。我将尽我所能搜索。”  
   
“我去办。”  
   
他们齐齐转身，冲着停车场的方向往回走。  
   
Finch一直盯着脚下不平整的路面。他们快走到小山丘的顶部了，他才发问：“你是乘出租车来的么？”  
   
“不，我开了车。”  
   
他点点头，决心不要盯着Reese大步流星走开的背影。但突然之间，他想起来一个重要的细节。“有一件事，Reese先生。”  
   
“嗯。”  
   
“我接收号码已经有好几年时间了。”  
   
“所以？”  
   
“所以。Stephen Allen的号码从没有跳出来过。如果系统正常的话，这样的事本不该发生。”  
   
Reese歪了下头。“你是个中专家。你告诉我这意味着什么？”  
   
Finch耸耸肩。他同样深恨自己得承认这一点。“我不清楚。”  
   
Reese点点头，转过身。  
   
Finch也转过身，走向黑色的长轿车。他坐上车，对自己说，他才不失望哩，尽管他们的对话并没有从公事公办往极度私密的话题上转。上个礼拜的事情是上个礼拜的事。不管引发怎样的后果，他们仍有工作要处理，有人要拯救。  
   
[hr]  
   
他搜索了Sarah Allen的记录，但没看到什么不寻常之处。她的童年和少女时代都相当普通。父母双方均来自富裕阶层，给他们的双生子女提供了常见的支持：夏令营，家庭度假，最好的学校。  
   
Sarah的成绩最开始中规中矩，随着年龄渐长进步到优秀。她的朋友圈子也是普通的那种，每隔一小时相互发发邮件，发发短信，内容从男生到老师到音乐。她申请纽约大学的时候成绩单很拿得出手，只有高二的表现不尽理想，成绩和出勤率在高二期间大幅下滑，但随后又恢复了正常。这依然很正常：毕竟，她的手足同胞在那一年被人谋杀。  
   
她经常给父母发电子邮件，打电话则少一些。她眼下正在和一名在莎士比亚研究课上认识的男孩子约会。这个男孩叫Jackson Ricci，最近刚刚从新墨西哥州过来，貌似也是个普通人，个子高高，黑色头发，下巴方正。但是……  
   
“Ricci。” Finch摩挲着下巴，低声说。这个姓在纽约并不常见，然而它听上去很耳熟。他打开一个新窗口，开始顺着这个方向查。  
   
三十分钟之后，新方向进入死胡同。他找到了很多Ricci，其中很多Ricci都从事着不甚光彩的职业。五个Ricci在服刑，三个与有组织犯罪存在关联，还有三个目前处在假释中。但没有任何一个Ricci与新墨西哥州的Jackson Ricci存在任何明显关联。  
   
接下来他查了社交媒体。Finch黑了Sarah的友网账号进行查找。但那边也没什么收获。只不过……  
   
他身体前倾，离屏幕更近。Jackson不该在半公开的网络上嘲弄老师的；很多教授可并不像他以为的那样是社交媒体菜鸟。  
   
他撅起嘴唇，打开又一个窗口——他准备去看看Sarah的闺蜜们能给他提供点什么信息。  
   
[hr]  
   
当他正在破解其中一个女孩的友网账号时，他的头戴式耳机响了。轻敲一下，Finch接通电话：“你有什么发现？”  
   
“你有没有想过要重回黄金时代啊，Finch？”  
   
Reese的声音又低又平——他大概是正置身于人群之中。“黄金时代？”  
   
“你知道的——白天上课，晚上蹦迪，拿爆米花充当早点？”  
   
Finch站起身，走到玻璃板前面。“那个以前不算‘黄金时代’——引用你的用词——现在也不算。” Sarah Allen的纽约大学登记照默默地和他四目相对。  
   
“你以前不蹦迪？”  
   
“你知道我不，而且你也不。我看过你的成绩单。你的成绩不像是玩通宵的人会取得的成绩。” Reese什么都没说。于是Finch追问了一句：“你现在在哪？”  
   
“纽约大学。Sarah的经济学快下课了。”  
   
“你有什么发现？”  
   
“目前没有，”Reese说，“她看起来是个好姑娘。”  
   
“敢问你如何得知？”  
   
“我打听过。”  
   
Reese惯于言语简略，这并不是新鲜事。但不知何故，这一点现在构成了刺激源，Finch的挫败感变成了恼怒。“我付钱给你不是为了让你‘打听’，Reese先生。我付钱给你是让你去做我做不了的事。”  
   
那边非常短暂地沉默了一下。在这段时间里，Finch开始后悔自己出言锋利咄咄逼人。然后，Reese回答：“好的。”  
   
“你准备去做什么？”  
   
“我最拿手的。”  
   
说完，Reese挂了电话，留给Finch的只有寂静。“‘你最拿手的’。”他冷淡地鹦鹉学舌了一遍。

Finch回到电脑前，找到他早些时候打开的浏览器视窗。那是纽约大学校内安保的监控录像，正对着Sarah寝室。  
   
他身体前倾，双眼专注地盯着高高的寝室楼。周围有一些学生站着，更多的学生进进出出。突然，一扇扇门打开了，学生从各个方向往外走。摄像头离得远，没办法捕捉细节，但Finch看得出来，学生们只是略有些烦躁，但并不害怕。有些男孩甚至面露笑容。  
   
他切换到楼内的监控录像。里面同样混乱不堪，只有一个例外：一个熟悉的身影在奔跑的学生中大步前行，像是农夫在高度齐腰的麦田里跋涉。  
   
Finch坐直身体，双手抱在胸前。岂有此理。Reese刚刚是在冲他眨眼睛么。  
   
现在Reese走到摄像头的监控范围之外了。Finch扫了一遍监控录像，但一无所得。他切换到后门处的摄像头，正好看到两辆消防车和消防队长的越野车疾驰而来。  
   
“别被逮住了，Reese先生。”他心不在焉地喃喃低语，注视着消防员跑步进入寝室楼。Reese非常擅长从各类棘手局面中脱身，但这栋建筑一共只有三个出入口——联合广场对面的正门，通往后面停车场的侧门，以及餐厅外的卸货口。目前，这三个出入口都被消防员、救护人员以及学校保安封锁起来了。  
   
漫长的二十分钟之后，全副武装的消防员撤了出来。接下来进去的是消防队长和学校保安，他们很快就退出宿舍楼，在附近站了十二分钟，大概是在讨论究竟发生了什么事。等到消防队长回到越野车里，大学保安也重新进入宿舍楼，Finch开始担忧。  
   
他准备伸手点击麦克风连接，此时，电话来了。  
   
“刚刚你还满意吧，Finch？”  
   
“你做了什么？”  
   
“老一套——装了窃听器，从她硬盘上拷走了资料，劫持了平板和手机。”  
   
“但你是怎么出来的呢？”  
   
“你现在还在看外部监控么？”  
   
“是的。”  
   
“再看看。”  
   
于是他仔细地查看画面。学生正在慢慢地回到宿舍楼，热情度比他们撤出来时低很多。救护人员已经走了，消防队员也正在收拾装备。一小群好奇的学生围着他们。“不，”他慢慢地说，“我不太——”他身体倾得更前。在最靠北的消防车旁边站了一名消防员——他不在其他消防员视线范围里。这个人抬头看着摄像头，然后挥了挥手。  
   
“Reese先生，”Finch没办法克制自己语气里的不赞同意味，“你并没有伤害那名消防员，对不对？”  
   
“当然没有，Finch。他被绑起来了，被塞进柜子，但他会没事的。”  
   
“你最好赶在他们开始问问题之前离开。”  
   
“马上。回头见。”  
   
那个人影离开了摄像头的监视范围。没过太久，摄像头拍到了一个穿黑西装的背影在楼宇和楼宇之间行走。尽管他先后从消防员以及安保身边近距离走过，但没人将他拦下来盘问。Finch好几年前就注意到这一点，在Reese第一次引起他注意的时候：不知何故，Reese的姿态总是能把他人的问题和评论扼杀在说出口以前。可能是他走路时从容的姿态，可能是他回避视线接触的缘故。  
   
又或者，每个人都能察觉到Reese是危险的，最好对他敬而远之？  
   
无论怎样，这一招很管用：Reese在一个拐角处消失，无人烦他。  
   
Finch双臂垂到身侧，放松下来。  
   
他的背部比平时疼痛更甚。由他的医生进行些拉伸训练会有帮助，书桌抽屉里的药片也有。他的手已经碰到了抽屉，但他耸耸肩缩回手，把疼痛搁置一边。他还有情报要搜集，还有录像要删除，以免Reese在当局的调查中暴露。  
   
他继续打字，很快就沉浸到工作中。  
   
[hr]  
   
Reese并没有和他“回头见”。三点钟，他把Sarah Allen手机里收到的新邮件转发过来，并且补充说，他出发去追新线索。  
   
Finch工作到七点，然后收工。他穿上大衣，戴上帽子，收起笔记本电脑和笔记。走下楼，他看见Henry，坐在门口一张椅子上，在看报纸。一看到他出现，Henry立刻站起来，过来帮他开门。  
   
他们往停车的地方走。Finch在前，Henry随后。  
   
美极了的白天早就过去了，而且开始下雪了：不是圣诞卡里那种赏心悦目的雪片，而是又急又重，让人面目生疼，脚下趔趄打滑。  
   
“阁下？”  
   
他并没有停下脚步。“什么事？”  
   
“看。”  
   
他随着Henry下巴扬起的方向看过去。  
   
终于。  
   
Reese靠在长长的轿车上，双手插在口袋里。

Finch加快脚步。才走近，他便开口问：“你跑到哪里去了？”  
   
Reese挑眉。“我跟你说过，我去查线索了。”  
   
Finch狠狠比了个手势，等到Henry坐进车里他才继续追问：“什么线索？”  
   
“Ricci。这个姓氏非常耳熟。”  
   
“我也这么想过。” 他现在已经控制住火气了。搞不懂他刚刚是中了什么邪。“他是谁？”  
   
“他爸爸是Robert Ricci，或者说，” Reese微笑着补充，“Roberto Ricciardi，他以前的名字。”  
   
哦。他现在记起来了。那是九十年代末的一桩案子，但他几乎没怎么特别关注过——他那会儿忙于完善手头的一个编译程序，并没有功夫来关注小混混们。Ricciardi是个黑帮小喽啰，后来良心发现，举报了自己的老大Dom Moretti。但此举并没有带来任何实质益处：他出庭作证了，Moretti依然成功脱罪。几天之后，Ricciardi死于肇事逃逸。“我以为他已经死了。”  
   
“没有，只是隐姓埋名躲起来了。联邦调查局的人跟他做了交易，他参与了证人保护计划，跟他的家人一起搬到了西南部生活。”  
   
新墨西哥州。 “你怎么知道的？”  
   
Reese露出迷人的微笑。 “你知道的——这里打听一点，那里打听一点。”  
   
Finch在心里对自己说，他既不觉得Reese的话好笑也不觉得Reese的样子迷人。他问：“Jackson为什么要回到纽约呢？我觉得此举风险极高。”  
   
“我不清楚。”  
   
“我们得提醒Sarah。”  
   
“我们应该等一等。我对这个案子有种直觉判断。”  
   
“什么样的直觉？”  
   
Reese耸耸肩。 “我觉得这是仇恨犯罪。”  
   
“何以见得？”  
   
“你有看过我转发给你的电子邮件么？”  
   
“我扫了一眼。里头没什么我之前不知道的内容。”  
   
“那么，你没注意到最后那封。”Reese直起原本斜倚着车身的身体，亮出手机。他快速地翻查着，然后举起手机。“看到了？”  
   
Reese身上是羊毛和雪片的味道。Finch不得不努力集中精力，关注于图片而非Reese以及他身上让人陶然的气味。  
   
那张图片是张照片。确切说，它是张照片的翻拍照片。有点模糊，显然是急匆匆赶着拍的，但还看得清——“那是Ricci和Stephen么？”两个男孩没做什么出格的事情，但是Ricci的手臂环着Stephen的腰，而Stephen靠Ricci靠得有点太近。“他们是一对恋人？”  
   
“看起来是。”  
   
“这么说，Jackson Ricci是另外那个男孩，被Stephen追求的那个。”他低头看着图片。“但在我看来，他好像无意拒绝。”  
   
Reese收起手机。“照片不一定反映了事情的全部。也许他们只是朋友。也许老Ricci发现了整件事，雇佣打手做掉Stephen。在黑帮里暴露同性恋身份等于自寻死路。”  
   
“Jackson现在在哪？”  
   
“寝室里。我让Fusco盯着了，如果男孩有什么行动他会向我报告。”  
   
“这么说，Sarah眼下是安全的。”  
   
“是的。”  
   
两人沉默了很久。最后，Finch叹气道： “那么，眼下不早了，我想我们该到此为止，明早再继续。”  
   
“差不多。”Reese拉开车门。  
   
他的手搭在车门框上。“需要我捎你一段么？”  
   
“我没事。”  
   
Finch皱眉，抬手指了指纷飞的雪片。 “你不能在这样的天气里走回去——外面寒风刺骨。”  
   
“我能搞定。”  
   
“Reese先生——”  
   
“Finch，” Reese微笑着打断他的话，“我没事。” 他将双手塞进口袋里，转身离开。  
   
Finch注视着Reese耸起双肩对抗肆虐的雪片的背影走远，然后钻进后座。  
   
“去哪里，阁下？” Henry问。  
   
“家。”他拭去玻璃窗上凝结的水珠，毫不意外地，他已经看不到Reese的身影了。  
   
[hr]

公寓里冷冰冰的，虽然他拥有最先进的温控系统。从前，他意识到自己待在办公室的时间将比在家的时间长，因此需要可实现远程控制，于是他设计了这样一套系统。问题在于，他一边调高温度一边想，光具备远程控制的功能还不够，你还得不忘进行远程控制才行。这套系统功能强大归强大，却毕竟不是机器——它不会自发[i][b]作出判断[/b][/i]。  
   
他去厨房泡茶。等水沸腾的同时，Finch拿出笔记本电脑，然后打开了电视。他一心多用，一边搜索关于Jackson Ricci的信息，一边收看晚间新闻。高速公路上七辆车连环追尾，导致路段封闭——两人死亡，三人重伤。华盛顿高地发生火灾，一名年轻女孩因为试图救猫而被困公寓中，猫没事，但女孩被送到威尔康奈尔烧伤治疗中心。她很可能撑不过去。  
   
Finch提醒自己，事故是世间不可避免的事情，而他也并非上帝——对于那些计划以外的随机事件，他亦无能为力。但是，听到这些新闻依然令人沮丧难过。他将频道切到全美公共广播电台，然后起身去做晚饭。等到剩牛排重新加热完毕的时候，他正专心聆听最近震撼音乐届的一名年轻的尼日利亚小提琴手演奏。  
   
十点钟，他关掉电视，合上笔记本电脑，然后履行多年来他早就驾轻就熟的那套程序。  
   
首先，他检查了门窗。和温控系统一样，安防系统也是他亲手建构的。他有自信安保系统正常运行没有任何问题，但小心从来不是坏事。完成检查之后，他扫了一遍安防录像，未注意到任何异常。  
   
接下来他去了盥洗室，摘掉眼镜，洗脸，刷牙。他一边冷漠地注视着镜子里自己泛着绿色的形象，一边按两分钟的时间估摸着刷牙。时间差不多满了的时候，他漱口，吐掉嘴里的水，然后关上灯。  
   
他头脑放空地脱掉西装，裤子、衬衫和外套整齐叠放在椅子上，准备明早送去干洗。他去抽屉里找睡衣，选了一套皇家蓝镶边的黑色丝质睡衣。

当他逐一扣起睡衣纽扣的时候，他的日常流程突然被六天之前的一段记忆所打断。他走到窗前的全身镜前站定。

房间沐浴着床头柜上的台灯光和外面遥远的路灯光。他在镜子里的形象是真实的他自己，只是更灰败黯淡一些。即便如此，他的视觉依然敏锐，感觉也是。他拨开睡衣领口，触摸着自己左边锁骨之上平滑无瑕的皮肤。六天以前，那块皮肤可并非平滑无瑕。六天以前，锁骨之上小小的凹陷处里被尖利牙齿咬出来一小片乌青淤伤。当时并不疼，在被咬的时候。他是在数小时之后，也就是Reese离开之后，才注意到它。

他抚摸着那一块皮肤，用力地往下压，仿佛这样子就能让印记重现。印记没有重现，但是随着那些微的疼痛感浮现出另一段回忆：John坐在他身边，贴得很近，当他们讨论Collins案子的时候。以及，John看似漫不经心实则根本是蓄意的触碰。

Finch一直很清楚事态的走向。他不是不谙世事的处子，也不是不慕声色的僧侣，虽然Nathan总是控诉他两者兼是。他一直很清楚John的兴趣所在，也清楚自己的反应。姑且不提和员工发展关系可导致的负面后果，姑且不提他已经有好一阵子没有朝三垒奔的经历了，事实是：他从来不仅仅因为贪恋性爱本身而追逐性爱，而且，在刚刚有一点点心猿意马的苗头冒头之时他便已坚定地将自己的念头扼杀。

他只是没有把John算进来。

一物降一物，Reese有克制他的本事。Reese含蓄，克制，但是坚定，不容人抵抗，尽管Finch并不记得任何一个瞬间存在着威胁或者强迫。用一个有点极客但无比妥帖的比喻：在他薄弱到可怜的防火墙面前，Reese是不可阻挡的暴力突破。

但是说一千道一万，推进事情的那个人是他。他本可以轻易地撂开手不理，假装无知乃至反感。如果他管好了自己的嘴，那个晚上本来不止于此。

“[i][b]我们在这里坐得有点久，我的脖子很僵。[/b][/i]”

当时他脑子里是进水了吗？他怎么不索性直接了当地邀请Reese当入幕之宾呢？难堪让他的脸几乎缩成一团。镜子里，他的影像同样难堪到条件反射地一缩。

不值得，那次艳遇不值得。在当时来看，那一次短暂释放很重要，实则不是。他得牢牢记住这一点，而非其他的事情，譬如抚摸John的肱二头肌以及小臂的触感——John的肌肉那么结实他的肌肤却出乎意料地柔软，或者譬如John的亲吻一点都不具备和国际间谍相衬的娴熟老到，而是犹犹豫豫，堪称温柔，或者——最终——让John触摸他是怎样的感觉：他自己当时的回应则是混乱和怀疑搅和在一起，几乎让事情还没开始就早早告终。

事后，John赤裸着起身，从容地慢慢着装，仿佛在不怎么熟的人面前穿衣服是他这辈子习以为常的事似的。Finch盯着他看。那一刻如此迷人：看Reese穿衣服几乎跟看他脱衣服一样具有浓厚的情色意味——看着他一寸寸地遮住光滑赤裸的肌肤——

他的喉咙深处溢出一个小小的声音。Finch握紧双拳，两颊火热，心跳如鼓。他闭上双眼，深深地吸一口气稳定心神。他往脑子里填入各种代码、节点和筹划开发，直到他重新镇定下来，并且再度坚定信念：虽然他很享受那个晚上，但是它不值得。他和John的工作关系至关重要，他不可以容许任何事情——哪怕是他本人野马脱缰的欲望——危及它。

谢天谢地，Reese不会反对。过去一周，Finch一直小心翼翼地观察，寻找Reese身上任何受挫或泛滥的情感，但他什么都没找到。Reese并没有采取任何行动发起下一次艳遇，不管是利用语言或者是行为。除了开嘲讽的技能一如往常之外，Reese的态度较之前更为克制内敛，比往常更加公事公办。

那样是好事。那样是件大好事，Finch因此可以不必搬出他在次日准备了一早上的四段式演讲。那段演讲以‘[i][b]Reese先生，尽管昨天晚上我非常享受，但我认为最好是……[/b][/i]’开始，以‘[b][i]春宵固然美妙，但我们必须得往前看’[/b][/i]结束。不知怎么的，Reese无需说服便已和他达成一致结论。那样是好事。

Finch对镜子里的自己点点头，庆幸事情的发展碰巧和他所思所愿一个样。但是他突然想起来，当时，Reese把西装搭在肩上，在离开房间的同时留下一句：‘[i][b]噢，不，Harold。这改变了一切。[/b][/i]’

自得之情渐渐消退，他扣好睡衣上的最后一颗纽扣，苦涩辛酸地想，[i][b]够了[/b][/i]。

够了。

[hr]

最终，Allen的案子来了一场出其不意的大转折——这一点倒是与他们经手处理过的很多案子一样。它并非是误认身份，也并非仇恨犯罪。Jackson Ricci其实是Stephen和Sarah的异父手足同胞：当Allen全家去图森市拜访亲友的时候，Jackson的母亲Ellen Ricci和Jonathan Allen相遇并且发展出一段风流韵事。

这段关系让Ellen怀孕了。她有没有对她的丈夫和盘托出目前无人知晓。但Jackson知道了真相。他调查了Allen一家，自己的生父其实是个有钱人的发现蚕食着他。

他挂着自己名义父亲的姓搬来纽约，入读纽约大学。他设法接近双胞胎，慢慢地赢得他们的心和信任。在某个假期，他显然请动了他爸爸的三个朋友出手杀了Stephen，本希望他们把现场布置得像自杀。Jackson随即把注意力转向Sarah，但是在此过程中，他犯下第一个错误：他坠入了爱河。他设法欺瞒Sarah两年，直到她最终还是无可避免地发现了真相。他们在公共场合有过争执，正是那场争执引发机器加以留心。

“欺瞒，谋杀，乱伦，还有贪婪。”Finch低声历数。他坐在相对舒适的图书馆里，注视着Carter和Fusco将Jackson Ricci从他的寝室里押送出去。“果然是有其父必有其子。”

坐在他身旁的Reese微笑。“我敢打赌，他爸爸可不爱听这句话。”

“Roberto Ricci爱听或者不爱听不在我的考虑范围内，Reese先生。要不是他，Jackson本可能不会走上歧途。Roberto Ricci是名骗子，兼杀人犯。”

“那他母亲呢？”

Finch耸耸肩。“我笃信她有她的苦衷，但她应该一早就对那孩子和盘托出的。如果她没有欺瞒她儿子的身世，Stephen现在可能还活着。”

“所以你的意思是诚实和忠诚是一段关系的重要因素么，Finch？”

Reese的视线并没有从显示器上移开，但是Finch僵住了。 “我的意思是它们[i][b]至关重要[/b][/i]，特别是当金钱和权力牵涉其中的时候。”

“噢。”

他想要起身走开，但他疼痛的背部导致这个举措会有点不便。此外，这是他的图书馆——如果有谁应该离开的话，那也应该是John。

“你有没有弄清楚，为什么机器错过了Stephen的号码？”

他摇摇头。“没有。我只能猜，因为袭击的策划地是一座不足一千居民的小镇，他们到纽约又是分开来分开走的。要不是Jackson的自述，以及他在网络上新近留下的微量足迹，我们很可能都无法弄清他杀人的动机何在。”他僵硬地转过身盯着Reese。“这一点得归功于你。”

Reese耸耸肩。“我只是有点厌倦坐等事情发生了。我想，吓唬吓唬那个孩子没准儿会诈点线索出来。至于现在，我们只需要等着看Carter能不能追查到当时的那几个凶手就好。”

他很想说：‘[i][b]我可不打算坐着干等，[/b][/i]’但他没有。Sarah依然活着，这才是眼下最重要的事。

Reese叹了一口气，站起身。 “又处理了一个。” 他舒展身体。“十四号。”

如果他朝右边靠过去那么一点点，他的肩膀会碰到Reese的髋部。他坐得笔直笔直，一动不动。“十四号？”

“嗯哼。”

他花了一秒钟才想明白这个词的含义。“诚然，我一直在使用‘号码’这个词，但他们并不是[i][b]号码[/b][/i]，Reese先生。他们是活生生的人。”

“我知道。”

Finch吸了一口气，意欲争辩。但是他没开口。蓄意摒除情绪给机器编程以便它对“不相关”号码视而不见的那个人不是Reese，无视Nathan的恳求和劝告的那个人亦不是Reese。

“你饿了吗？”Reese安静地问。

“不饿。”

“那么我们明早见。”

他切断纽约大学监控信号源的连接，飞快地编程抹去电子痕迹。“好。”

“晚安，Finch。”

“晚安，Reese先生。”

[hr]

十二月

他从玻璃板上取下又一张照片，然后将它归入桌上的一叠文件中。“她怎样了？”

“还好。看起来疼估计总归有点小疼的。她现在在和她儿子吃早饭。”

“唔。”

“我当时势在必为，Finch。”

“我明白。”他真的明白，但明白不代表他喜欢。Reese直接对HR发出威胁，这让他的处境很危险。用国际象棋的通行规则来作比，Reese这个骑士因为拯救Carter免于遭受Elias Moretti的追杀而朝皇后走得更近了一步。 “现在怎么办？”

“我需要去给一些事情收个尾。”

“我斗胆猜测，你所说的‘一些事情’是指Hector的车还有那辆摩托？”

“那辆摩托我准备留着了。我喜欢它。”

“然后呢？”

“睡觉。”

他强行压下他即刻冒出的失望，附和道：“没错，今晚经历的事情已经够多了，而且现在没有新号码。”

“好极。”

Reese切断通话。Finch摘下入耳式耳机收进口袋。他一点都不喜欢佩戴耳机——耳机总是让他耳朵痒痒的而且不知道从何抓挠。但Reese好像从来不会为此困扰。毫无疑问，他在中情局的工作让他老早习惯了耳机的存在。

换句话说，他应该一直戴着耳机——也许不断重复会提高舒适度。他小小地皱了一下脸，完成了证据板的清理工作，将照片归档，泡一杯茶，然后看看能不能就Carter查到点什么。她毫无疑问会有一段精彩的履历故事。

[hr]

事后回忆起来，第二天一早他踏上图书馆楼梯的时候其实心里还想着：事情会好起来的。诚然，他当时心境并没有特别愉快，但也没有不愉快。

可是，当他登录电脑，事情瞬间失控。

一次四个号码。

[hr]

纽约市停尸房安静异常；当然，这也是意料中的事。Finch坐在冰冷的金属长凳上，瞪着浅蓝色的瓷砖墙面。有一片临近地板的瓷砖从中间裂开了，露出细细的一线白色。这样肯定极不干净，那条裂缝。那是个薄弱点，霉菌和细菌可以在那里大肆繁衍。它们可以悄悄地渗透，动摇整座建筑，让它破败，从根基开——

“先生？” 

他猛然惊醒地抬起头来。Madan医生站在他身前，正在摘下染血的塑胶手套。“他怎么样了？”Madan的医用手套和长袍上也沾着血迹。

“他没事。两颗子弹都没伤到要害。”

Finch点点头，撑着站起身。“万幸之事。”在他听来，他自己的声音很奇怪，微弱，且有点呆板。

Madan医生犹豫着，然后扭过头看向身后的Reese。“他身上有很多伤疤。他是不是……” 他回转身面对Finch，然后带着苦笑摇摇头。“噢，我忘了。不许问问题。” 

Finch点点头。“最好不过。”他几乎想要开口补充：‘[i][b]主要是出于你的安全考虑。[/b][/i]’，但他明智地没说。“你写了需要用的药物清单么？”

Madan医生点点头，走向书桌。他运笔如飞。“我会开一些止疼的药物，还有强效抗生素。如果伤口有任何恶化现象，或者三天之后还是一碰就疼，那么请立即联系我。” 他抬起头来，将纸递给Finch。“我把我手机号写这儿了。”

“您的细致我很承情，医生。”他接过清单。“谢谢你。”

“短时间内最好别移动他。”

“我有个安静的地方。他可以在那里尽情休息。再者……”他将纸条折叠起来，放进口袋。 “一小时之后停尸房就要换白班了。我们必须离开。” Madan并没有追问他是怎么知道交班时间表的，尽管Finch看得出来他很想问。

“你需要帮忙么？”

“是的，谢谢。帮我移动他到车上就够了。”

在Madan的帮助下，他把Reese放到轮椅上，然后转移到车上。当他们的车开走时，他通过后视镜看了一眼——Madan已经进去了。

很好。

[hr]

‘安静的地方’其实还不够安静。但这是他在仓促之间的最佳选择。他选择了公园边的这间公寓是因为附近的业主或者租客都是高度重视隐私的有钱人，也因为，虽然他在纽约（以及别的地方）拥有诸多物业，但这间公寓有它的优势：自带车库。

他等到车库门在他身后紧紧关上，然后弹开后车厢，自己快步绕到车身后。“我可真是朝着地狱堕落无止境啊。”他一边喃喃自语，一边取出折叠轮椅——当Madan忙着给Reese手术的时候，他从停尸房偷了这个，还有一大包必需品。他对自己保证过，他会把这些东西还回去的，若不然，他肯定会捐一大笔款项给市政。但这两个保证并没有缓解他的良心不安，也没有让他的堕落感（以前是下滑着堕落，现在则是下坠着堕落了）有所减少。

他拉开副座的门。天知道Reese是怎么能看起来比之前还要糟的——他面色惨白，皮肤上罩着一层亮晶晶的汗。“Reese先生？”

Reese睁开双眼。 “我们在哪里？”

“我的某间安全屋里。”

“七十五大街上的那间？”

Finch轻轻地拽着Reese的手臂。“不是。”

Reese挪动了一点点。“三十六大街和莱星顿大街交界的那间？”

他狠狠地抿住双唇。他还不知道Reese连那间也查到了哩。“不是。你还是别问了，我不会告诉你的。”

Reese叹气。“你现在还是不信任我么，Finch？”

他忙着将Reese从车里扶出来安置到轮椅里去。这些都完成了他才开口：“我这是豹子改不掉身上的斑点，Reese先生。”他背起行李袋，推着轮椅朝电梯走去。当他按下电梯按钮，电梯门马上打开了，送来一股冷风。[color=Silver]（*豹子改不掉身上的斑点是英文版的“江山易改本性难移”的直译）[/color]

“我想你说得没错，”Reese低声说，“但我从没认为你是豹子。”

轮椅的轮子在电梯门的缝隙处卡了一下。他用力地推了一把，希望由此导致的颠簸没有他手上感觉得那么厉害。“对不起。”他低声说，尽管Reese根本没有流露出那一记颠簸弄疼他了的迹象。他得朝坐在轮椅上的Reese俯下身去才够得着楼层按钮。他艰难地伸手，按下通往顶层公寓的按钮，肚子紧紧压着Reese的肩膀。“那我是哪种动物呢？”

Reese沉默了一阵子，然后才低声说：“某种鸟儿？也许是大山雀，或者是黑帽山雀？”

从他这个角度，他看不到Reese的全脸。但即便如此，他仍知道Reese在微笑。“你这是在嘲笑我么？”

“不。在我小的时候，黑帽山雀一家子在我加附近的树上安家了。我很喜欢。它们超机灵的。”

电梯到达了目的地。门开了，露出黑魆魆的公寓。“我相信你不会要求我开口唱歌的。”

“绝不。”

快到了——最后一分钟左右。“你现在感觉如何？”

Reese歪歪头，斜眼睨了Finch一眼。“感觉我刚挨了枪子儿。”

“是啊，没错，但你马上就能休息了。”他推着轮椅绕过沙发，穿过客厅，进入深处的卧室。“你真的很需要洗个澡，不过这事儿得缓一缓。”他推着轮椅到床边停下，然后匆匆绕过去准备扶Reese站起来。

但Reese举起一只手，低声说：“我自己可以的。”

于是他站在Reese身边，伸着双手，紧张地注视着Reese慢慢把自己挪到床上。 “脱衣服需要我帮忙么？”

Reese摇摇头。“我倒是真的很需要来一杯，不过我知道你会怎么说。”

“最好还是别。”

“那一杯水总行的？”

“没问题，当然。”他点头，匆匆走出卧室。他是快去快回的，但等到他回来，Reese已经脱掉鞋袜和裤子钻进被子。他把杯子递过去，心底为了莫名的怅然若失感而吃惊。他本人在着衣脱衣的时候是偏爱隐私感的，但John没这个偏好。这是另一桩改变了的事情么，因为那件愚蠢的——

“我得在这里呆多久？”

“嗯？” 他抬起眼。Reese正通过半睁半闭的眼睛看着他。“坦白说，我不确定。我恐怕我只是想着送你去看医生然后去个安全的地方，再往后我就没考虑过了。”

“没事的，Finch，” Reese闭上双眼。“你不是机器，你没办法提前运筹帷幄五十步。”

他抢在水杯脱手之前从Reese手里抽走水杯放到桌上。“是啊，我不是，Reese先生。”

“‘[i][b]John[/b][/i]，’” John低语，“你以前叫过我 ‘John’的。”

他僵住了，然后放平语气说：“去睡会吧。我一个小时之后来看你。”没等回答，他直接起身离开，回到客厅，站在窗前。

如果说他买这间屋子的主要原因是车库和相对幽静独立的环境，那么窗景则是一大加分项。这间屋子毗邻一座小公园——只有一条散步的小径和世纪之交时安装的几盏路灯表明这里是会有人光顾的。每次他到这间公寓来，他做的第一件事便是站在窗边。

附近没有人——考虑到这个时间点，很合情合理。他朝窗子走得更近一些，直到他能感觉到空气从温暖变得微凉。

其实他真的该去床上躺着了。他已经接近二十三个小时不眠不休。再往前的一天他也就睡了大概三个或者四个小时。他身后的沙发舒适程度异常高，二楼客房里的床也同样舒适。他只需要转个身，走十步，躺到那张异常舒适的沙发上，闭上眼睛——事情就这么简单。

他一动不动。

他一动不动地站在原地，仿佛他的双脚粘在了地板上，或者，也许——他让步地轻叹一声，身前的窗子立刻蒙上了雾气——也许，更可能的是，他在努力和一个力量对抗，一个像重力一样强大不可抗的力量。他几乎能[i][b]感觉到[/b][/i]它的实体存在：他亟欲坐到John的床边，抚摸他的脸颊，看看他有没有发烧。他想要解衣上床，躺到John的身边，手放到他心口，确认他的心脏依然在跳动。他想象着，仅想象着这一幕。衬衫下面，John的皮肤会是温暖的，他的呼吸会是平缓的。虽然John同意服用少量止疼药，但他的睡眠多半会是断断续续的，而Finch想要在他身边，当他不安地挪动身体，当他……

他将额头抵在窗玻璃上，凉意是个刺激的慰藉。

他又累又疲倦。

他厌倦了愤怒，厌倦了渴望却不能拥有。先是Grace，然后是John。他突然觉得自己这辈子都在渴盼注定无法得到的事物，得到的则非他真心所愿。他曾经得到过Grace，四年；也得到过John，短暂地。就这样了吗？留给他的只有不断浮现的亘古如长夜的孤独感？

离开Grace是他这辈子最难过的抉择之一。诚然，他必须离开她，但必要并不意味着这个过程好受。如果说他曾经后悔，他总是耸耸肩把后悔的情绪抖掉，告诫自己说，后悔是廉价的，而且属于意志不坚的人专享。

没什么事情是他当时没能预计到的，没什么事情是他现在可以做的。他建造机器的时候就知道，和机器的紧密关联带来不可防备的风险，延伸开去，跟[b][i]他[/i][/b]的紧密关系带来同等风险。降低风险的唯一方式是限制与他、与机器的接触。别去想他对John不断增加的感情，别去想一念及John他便胸口发疼的事实，最重要的是他得谨记为何总是和人保持一段距离。这是个很简单的方程式，小孩子都能理解：A加上B等于C。John对于他的事业来说至关重要，因此，John需要被保持在安全距离外，不要再进一步接触。

感觉他又一次错失重要的人，他抽身离开窗前，走进卧室。John仍在熟睡，但他的气色好起来了，也没有出汗。他把被子拉到John的肩膀处。后者发出一个声音，一声轻轻的叹息。

他亦叹息一声，然后伸手轻轻触碰了一下John被毯子盖住的手臂，然后离开了。

他从储物间里抱出一床厚厚的被子，然后蜷在沙发上，面朝窗子。他摘下眼镜，闭上双眼，睡着了，心里意外地平静。

[hr]

结果，以他生活的精彩程度，要收拾起他那不合时宜的心动异常容易。他一直忙到飞起，Reese也一样：每一个号码都以新的（而且不那么令人愉快的）方式向他们发出挑战。在此过程中，他结交了些新朋友，其中包括一条最开始有些让人微微着恼但渐渐具备了别的含义的狗。他当上了绑架者，然后又当上了被绑架者。法律黑色的一面和白色的一面——腐败警察组织HR以及联邦调查局——都对他们布下天罗地网，但每一次他和Reese都堪堪脱身。

每一次波折他都挺了过来，工作依旧，生活继续。

直到某个立志复仇的女士通过一件炸弹背心让他的世界不妨说是分崩离析，让他看到他之前的裹足不前。事后独自反思，他意识到那件由军事级别的织物和爆炸物组成的炸弹背心是他的引爆点，它证明了他去年的决定不过是一个将溺之人沉没前最后的徒劳挣扎。

[hr]  
   
2013年

1月

整个世界猛烈摇晃起来。Finch也随之立足不稳。他脑海中闪过的第一个念头是他毕竟是猜错了，他们都会死。但他马上就意识到这是个愚蠢的判断，因为，爆炸点是在楼下的大街上。他急匆匆走到天台的边缘，强忍眩晕往下看。透过空中没有消散的烟雾和粉尘，他看到一辆汽车在燃烧，行道树在燃烧——甚至连人行道也在燃烧。街对过的大楼一层二层的玻璃被震裂了。警笛和警报四起，在四周的高楼中反复震荡回响。场面一片混乱。

“看来Snow毕竟还是退休了。”Reese喃喃低语。

他回过身。

Reese看着他，他也看着Reese。他不太清楚该说什么好，但是手持扩音器里传来的声音打破了僵局。他重新看向下面。“FBI到了。”他说。“我们怎么下去？”

“给Carter打电话。”

“你不是总装成警察或者消防员，趁他们搜索现场的时候脱身么？”

“那些人是第二波。首先，他们会派排弹小组来清场，那个过程可能会很快。给Carter打电话。”

他点点头。“对哦。” 他没往这个方向想——当然了，排弹小组得确保这里没有其他炸弹。他本该一开始就想到的。

“因为你一直都在忙，Harold。”

他根本没打算把自己心里的想法说出来的。他急急忙忙地，甚至是愤怒地，拨着电话。显然，差点被炸得灰飞烟灭的冲击性后果之一就是忍不住脱口念念叨叨。

电话响了一声就被Carter接起来了。“Finch？” 她叹气。“我就知道你会去他身边帮忙的。你们在哪里？你们还好么？”

“谢谢你的关切，警探。我们很好，但我们有点不知道如何脱身。”

“你们被困在天台上了。”

他挑眉。“没错。有什么能帮我们下来的办法吗？”

“汽车爆炸的时候，排弹组已经疏散了周边。他们正在跟烟酒枪炮及爆裂物管理局、几个消防队队长、联邦调查局以及我的手下谈。接下来大概就轮到国安局。”她静默了一小会儿。“你们能避开别人的注意力到六楼来么？那层楼和旁边楼房的天台是平齐的。你们到了那边，Fusco和我会接应你们。”

他回头瞥了一眼。Reese正在试图把炸弹背心脱下来——但他似乎没什么进展。“我们能的，就算是要破墙而入。”Reese抬头，冲他流露出一丝笑容。他并没有回以微笑。

“很好。” Carter回答。

“我们尽快到。”他挂了电话，拿起硬盘。他的手有一点点抖，幅度不大，容易掩饰。“想不想扮演一把无敌绿巨人呢，Reese先生？”

在他意料之中，Reese露齿而笑。

[hr]

“跟我们最近的历险相比，”Finch一面破坏门上的安全警报器，一面喃喃地说，“这简直是小菜一碟。”他们有点小运气，因为楼的西侧有一扇门——破墙可以免了。如果他的计算正确，这扇门会通往隔壁楼宇的天台。门被一堆盒子和箱子挡住了，但Reese把它们全搬开，似乎不费吹灰之力。Reese解释说这些东西大概是烟枪们放的，这样他们可以在烟瘾发作的时候随时溜出去而不必真的下楼。

“跟我们最近的历险相比，” Reese在Finch身边的一张踏脚凳上坐下来，“以后的生活会显得很无聊。”

最后一条连接线路也搞定了。“要是觉得无聊……”他朝门点点头。“这个应该能让你别有想法。”

Reese朝着门走过去，然后又停下脚步。“你确定安保摄像头都搞定了？”

“当然，我肯定。”

“那我们走吧。”Reese打开门。

他跟在后面，但是猛地停下脚步，不得不手扶着门框。“噢。”这扇门确实通往旁边的天台，但两者之间至少有接近一米的高度差。“这就是踏脚凳的用途了。”他抬起头。“高度让我有点怵，Reese先生。”

“不必，Harold。”Reese纵身跳下，然后抬起手。“我会接住你。”

感觉颇有一点愚蠢，Finch握住Reese的手。他们一起设法让他下到天台而且将疼痛、力道和尴尬都控制在最小范围内。有那么一瞬间，当他借助Reese往下滑的时候，他们俩的身体紧紧地挨在一起——如果不考虑炸弹背心的话。他双脚落地，照例姿势没有那么优雅漂亮，然后他往旁边踏出一步，假装整理大衣。当他抬起头，Reese正双眼眯缝着盯着他看。

“你们到了。”空调机组后有人说话。

Finch很庆幸有人冒出来打断他们。他转身，看到Fusco与Carter急急地朝他们走开。

“我的车停在街角。” Carter的视线在他俩之间来回，“我们走。”

[hr]

驱车前往莱星顿大街的路上几乎一路无话。

前座上，Fusco提出他和Carter被联邦调查局、烟酒枪炮及爆裂物管理局以及十七分局的Delocati局长半路拦截下来不知到时候该怎么对他们自己分局的局长解释他俩为什么在场。然后他预计等他们返回时会有海量文书工作等着他们：虽然他俩什么都没做，但他们至少得写五个小时的报告，而这个绝对不在他的预期范围内。

Carter没说什么，只有有点担心他们的行踪被摄像头捕捉到。

除了向Carter承诺他会处理掉一切视频证据之外，Finch甚少开口。这个礼拜发生了太多事——Abby Monroe的案子，Reese的被捕和被反复提审，他自己的劫狱企图，Kara Stanton往国防部网络里安装的代码，以及最终的给炸弹背心解密码。发生这样的林林总总之后，一个人能够说些什么？能够[i][b]做[/b][/i]些什么？

但彻底沉默的只有Reese一个人。他目光放空地消极地盯着车窗外，仿佛他们这是一趟周日兜风之旅。

等车开到三十四大街上时，Finch倾身向前。“到这里就好了，Detective。”

她通过后视镜看着他。“你确信？我一直还想着看看你到底住哪儿哩。”

他回以短暂一笑。“散个小步对我有益无害。毕竟现在才七点半。”

Carter靠边停下。Fusco抬手看表。

“唔，” Fusco说，“而我都以为现在是早上了。我猜，差点儿被炸成渣渣会让人忘记时间和晚饭之类的事儿。”他转过身，期盼地咧嘴微笑，“有没有谁想去填饱肚子？”

半边身子已经探出车门的Finch姿势顿了一下。Reese怎么考虑的他说不好，但他本人此刻一点儿都不想坐在一间乱吵吵的餐厅里听着乱吵吵的食客讨论今晚发生的事情，以走样的角度。“谢谢你，但是不了。我需要搞清楚Stanton小姐的意图。”这个理由不是很充分，但他知道Carter和Fusco都认定他是个工作从早到晚的怪胎。至于Reese会怎么想那就没谁说得准了。

Carter点头。“你俩都应该好好休息。”

他微微一笑。“你也是，Joss。在所有这些事之后，我想你也累了。”

“嘿，” Fusco抗议，“那我呢？”

“我相信你会找到放松身心的方法，detective。你总是找得到。”

“嘿！”

忽略掉Fusco的抱怨，Finch转向Reese。“Reese先生？如果你不是十分疲累的话，我需要你的协助。”

Reese放空的表情改变了，像是阴郁天空中的一线暖阳蔓延开去，虽然Finch怀疑他是唯一注意到这点的人。“当然了，Finch。”Reese低声说。“你先请。”

Finch等着，而Reese站在他身边，直到Carter驱车离开。“来吧，”他转身朝三十五大街走，“这边。”

Reese挑眉，更多的放空神情消失不见。“我们不是回图书馆？”

“不是。” 虽然夜并不深，但路上的人不是很多。毫无疑问，炸弹的消息已经传开了。人们要么赶去现场围观，要么在家里相拥等着下一轮袭击发生。“我认为我们已经经历了太多，现在我们可以消停下来喘一口气，哪怕仅仅只是寥寥几个小时。”

“Bear怎么办？”

“它很好。食物和水都留足了。”

“那硬盘呢？”

责任和义务冲击着他疲惫不堪的良知，但他连它们也一并忽略掉。“晚几个小时不会有碍。”[i][b]我希望。[/b][/i]

“好的。”

Finch几乎可以[i][b]感觉[/b][/i]到Reese的好奇。Reese想要提问，想要发表意见，但他什么都没说，只是随着Finch穿过三十五大街，直到他俩来到街区中部的一间灰褐色砖石建筑前。

Finch犹豫着转身四顾（主要是出于习惯），然后顺着阶梯走向大门。

“这间屋子我还从没找到过呢。”Reese审视着入口。“我觉得这里的安保系统似乎没开。”

他输入密码，然后又犹豫了一次。他即将要做的事情异常艰难：他从未邀请任何人到这里来，哪怕是Grace，哪怕是Nathan。他临时起意的决定将打破一个保守了七年的诺言：他曾经决定再也不让任何人因为他与机器的牵连而遭殃。“这里的安保系统是我亲手装的。面部识别的程序也是机器的基础程序，它能够在识别我之后删除痕迹，同时仍可以保护楼房不被小偷入侵。当你开始为我工作的时候，我对系统进行了修改，让它也能够识别你。”

“聪明至极。”

他微微地歪了下头，表示对Reese的感谢，然后打开门。门厅里空荡荡的。

“其他的住客呢？”Reese问。

“共有三名租客。”Finch回答，“他们全都长居欧洲，只是偶尔才住在这里。”

“是啊，当然如此咯。”

针对Reese的语气，Finch扮了个鬼脸，然后引着他走向电梯。电梯很快便抵达顶楼的豪华公寓。等到电梯门开启，他沉默着以手势示意Reese先走。

Reese顺着走廊往里走，自动感应灯一盏接一盏地打开。Finch慢慢地尾随在他身后，并在走廊尽头停下，注视着Reese在房间里四下走动，查看挂画和雕塑品摆件，直到最终在窗子前站定。

“不用担心被人看到。”他冲着Reese的背影说，“我找人在德国定制了这些窗子。外面没办法看进来。”

Reese抬手触摸窗子 。“这不是安全屋，也不是你某个假名使用的公寓。”他微微地回过头。 “这是你的家。”

Finch摆正Matisse雕塑的位置，尽管它本来就是正的。“我觉得是时候了。”[color=Silver]（*Henri Matisse，法国画家，雕塑家，版画家，野兽派创始人和代表人物）[/color]

Reese转过身。“Harold——”他打住了，然后耸耸肩：一个微小的动作，但说明了一切。

“我曾经住在这里。当我建造机器的时候。”Finch往房间内走了一步。“后来，我和Grace住到一起。我搬了出去，但仍保留着这里。我平常不经常到这里来，但是我——”

现在，轮到他耸耸肩。车大概开到四十八大街和三十四大街交界处附近的时候，他便已经屈从了。不可能和John保持着疏远的距离，不可能否认他自身的渴望。“你说得对。”他脱下大衣，摘下帽子，把两者都挂起来，然后走到沙发边上站定。“很抱歉我用了这么久才承认这一点：那个晚上改变了一切。我只是一直以来都太——”他皱眉，试图寻找一个合适的形容词，寻找一组正确的词语足够向他自己阐明他自身的想法。

“生气？”

他惊讶地抬头。“不，不是生气。”

“顽固？”Reese慢慢地走近。

“也不是。”他微微扬起下巴，回答，但，其实这个词不算不正确。

“恐惧？”Reese柔声问。

他犹豫了。Reese现在离他仅五步之遥。“或许。”他让步道。“我一个人过了太久，很难敞开心扉让别人进来。”

“我打赌你编了些借口，说这样是为了我好。”

“是。”

“你觉得如果我们走近了，号码的事情会受到影响。”

这也不是全部的真相。但他只是简单地重复：“是。”

Reese叹气。“Harold。你现在不需要我告诉你为什么这些都是瞎他妈的扯淡，对不对？”

Reese绝少爆粗口。这个字眼带来的震撼让一阵小小的战栗顺着Finch的脊柱往上爬。“不，我想我不需要。”

“我是个成年人。我上你这条船的时候就知道我自己即将面临的是什么。现在依然如此。”

他的手放在沙发背上。“真的么？”

Reese微笑。“真的。”

他抬眼注视着Reese——他觉得这是好多好多礼拜以来他第一次真真正正地看着他：Reese的眼角和嘴角有些之前没有过的新的纹路；他需要刮个胡子了；而且他脸上远远不止多了些胡子茬——

Finch抽了一口气，两步跨过他俩之间剩余的五步距离。 他的焦虑不安一下子消失得无影无踪，取而代之的是一阵令人惊异的暴怒，在他的胸腹处熊熊燃烧。Finch抬起手，但却没有落上去。“你的脸——我忘了他们殴打过你。Donnelly探员纵容他们殴打了你。这些野兽。”

Reese挑起一边眉毛。“我向来擅长挨揍，Finch。”

“话虽如此……”在过去，无论是新近的过去还是一直以来的过去，事情到这个点上，他就应该后退一步，一个人待着，用独处来掩饰自己就像遮上一件宽大的外套，假装无知，直到真的一无所知。但不是今天。他的指尖擦过Reese的下巴。“我们得把你身上的背心脱下来。”

Reese把他自己的手覆在Finch的手背上，然后露出一个奇怪的浅笑。“我几乎忘了我还穿着它了。不过……”Reese的手收紧了，几乎捏疼了Finch。“如果我们准备朝这个方向走的话，Harold，之后不能再有逃避和躲闪。我一直都很耐心，但就算是我也有极限。”

之前在他胸腹处燃烧的火焰现在移动到了他的双颊上。“你说得对。是我幼稚了。再不逃避，再不躲闪。”他抽出手。“但是首先，我们怎么才能把这个……”他朝着背心点点头。“……脱掉？”

Reese脱掉外套丢到沙发上。“你这儿没有可以剪开强化凯夫拉材料的剪刀吧，对么？”

他看了Reese一眼。一种奇异的、传感式的兴奋感攫住了他，仿佛一道灼热的光线照进他的灵魂，光辉同时洒向他的心脏和大脑。“你知道我这儿没有。”

Reese解开并脱下衬衫。“那我们就只能想办法硬上了。”他扭身回头。“两道搭扣之间有一个锁具锁住。把那条细长的带子弄断，我就可以脱身了。 ”

“你觉得我该用什么工具？”

“Kara把我所有的武器都搜走了。但一把锋利的厨刀应该就够用。”

他走进厨房，选了一把短刀，然后又拿了一把，以防不够用。“我最近都没什么机会好好用它们，所以这两把刀应该还相当锋利。”他举起手里的刀。“有没有哪一把能用？”

Reese坐在沙发扶手上。“哪一把都行，只要你不介意毁了它们。这两把刀看起来都不便宜。”

Finch耸肩。主厨刀花了他四百美金。调理刀则是七百五十美金。“我可以再买。现在，”他绕到Reese背后，查看炸弹背心的后背，“我该从哪里下手呢？”

“锁与固定带之间应该有一条细细长长的带子。那应该是最薄弱的一环。”

他试图把手指插到固定带下头。“太紧了。我有可能伤到你。”

Reese挺直腰，双肩后展。“这样会好一些么？”

Reese的肌肉在他五指下移动，这不禁让他分神。Finch提醒自己，他即将采取的行动是有危险性的，他得集中精神。“并不，但我尽力吧。”

“那就动手吧，Harold。”

深吸一口气之后，他动手了。

他先用的是主厨刀。他刀尖冲后，刀背压着Reese的肌肤。当Finch不小心挑破了Reese的贴身背心并一直伤到他肌肤的时候，他把主厨刀换成了调理刀。“我很抱歉。”他轻声说。Finch倾身往前，查看那道小小的伤口。血已经渗到白色的背心上。[color=Silver]（*调理刀和主厨刀都属于短刀，但两者相比，调理刀的刀头是圆的）[/color]

Reese扭过头。“我一点都没感觉到。接着来。”

他接着来了。调理刀随附的小册子郑重承诺说，调理刀的刀锋坚无不摧。他们的宣传属实：刀锋切开强化材料织成的带子并不容易，但小心施压之后，Finch将锁在一起的搭扣与背心其余部分分开。“好了。给我一秒钟。”一旦固定带解开了，他便有了足够空间继续操作，并在相对短暂的时间里完全切开最后的束缚。“都好了。”

Reese脱下炸弹背心，把它丢到他的外套上。“现在舒服多了。”

Finch伸手摸了摸那块两英寸见方的血渍。他五指之下是Reese肩胛骨的起伏线条，他甚至能感觉到它正在随着呼吸移动。如果他走上前，他的胸口可以抵住那条坚硬的曲线。他后退了。“我饿了。你呢？”他低头看着自己的手指：它们被染成了粉红色。

“本来是不饿的。但你一提就觉得饿了。”

“我恐怕我们现在得仰仗我的管家，得看她留下了什么。”他拿起刀放进水槽。“她好几个礼拜都没采购过了。”他打开冰箱。Reese走过来站到他身后。他俩站在那里打量着冰箱里的内容。

选择的余地——用他父亲常用的词——捉襟见肘。牛奶，奶酪，培根，一颗蔫头耷脑的生菜以及——他伸手去拿蛋盒——鸡蛋，但是已经超过建议销售日期两个礼拜了。

Reese从他手里取走鸡蛋。“你喜欢卡尔博纳拉么，Harold？”[color=Silver]（*意大利食品，又称烤面条加干酪沙司，面食中含有鸡蛋、熏肉末或火腿糜、磨碎的奶酪以及调味品）[/color]

“喜欢的。柜子里应该还有意面。”

“我来做。你可以拌个沙拉。”

“我恐怕这颗生菜已经无药可救了。”

“那么我们明天再健康饮食。”

“好吧。”他关上冰箱门，走向橱柜。“不过我有个更好的主意。不如你去洗个澡，我来做饭。你闻起来满身烟熏火燎味儿。主盥洗室在客厅那头，你的左边。”

Reese安静了一会儿，然后低声说：“听上去是个好主意。”

他的手放在橱柜把手上，等着，直到他听到Reese离开的安静脚步声和浴室门关上的声音。

他现在不是在逃避或者躲闪。他只是需要一点点时间，需要独处让他能够冷静下来。有Reese近在身侧，他做不到冷静。做饭可以让事情感觉像是正常的。

他准备好所有食材，拿出砧板，希望他现在手上有新鲜的生菜和西红柿，或者，至少有根法棍面包。就算是味道好上天，意面也算不上是隆重的庆贺方式，特别是考虑到他们经历的风波。这个夜晚需要一点特别的款待——也许是曼哈顿格兰德大酒店里的牛排，或者，如果他们有这个闲暇的话，快去快回地在他和Grace最后一次前往巴黎的时候无意中发现的玛莱区的那间小餐馆里用餐。当时，他和Grace如此惊喜，但即便如此，他们当时也并没有意识到那里的雪梨炖鸭会是他这辈子吃到的最美味的菜。他还一直想着二度前往来着。

当然了，他一边伸手去拿煮锅一边想，这得假设那间餐馆还在。现在的世界日新月异，变化太快。前一分钟还在的事物，下一分钟便无影无踪。前一分钟一个人还志得意满，下一分钟……

今晚正是一个绝佳的例证。未知的命运左右摇摆，四个数字构成它的支点。在令人恐惧的两分钟四十秒里，四个数字便是他的全部世界。只差一点点，他差点失去一切，不可逆转，不可挽回。如果他选错了密码，他不会有什么感觉，但会有那么多人会遭殃，而且John——

他从喉咙深处哼了一声，一句过于响亮的呻吟，几乎响亮得像是一声放声呼喊。他松手，锅落在大理石的台面上，发出一个沉闷的声音，回音也一样沉闷。他又在发抖了。他非常清楚这属于二次反应，因为，他曾经研究过。他的自主神经系统决定这事儿还没完，于是，肾上腺素开始泵入他的身体，点燃他的神经，唤醒每一块肌肉。如果慢慢来，他的副交感神经系统会夺回控制权，颤抖会停止，想要呕吐的冲动会环节，事情会回到—— 

他归拢鸡蛋、培根和牛奶，几乎想把它们一股脑儿都塞回到冰箱里去。他不想要正常，不想要冷静。他想要紧紧地攫住这一刻不松手。他想要认可和尊重他刚刚的顿悟。

特别是，他想要John，以他可以占有他的任何方式。

处在某种茫然中，他大步地顺着短短的走道走过去，一面走一面除掉身上的衣饰。外套，领带，袖扣，都被他丢在在门厅桌子边的椅子上。他脱掉鞋袜，将它们摆在地板上，然后推开浴室门。

当他买下这幢建筑的时候，他从日本请来一位设计师给自己的新家做彻底翻新。他对高桥女士说他想要的设计是他整日浸淫其中的商业世界的相反面。他不想要那些恼人的颜色：冰冷的黑白，或者无聊的棕色。他想要温暖的感觉，但同时又要有战后时兴的洁净感。

高桥女士做得很出色，特别是在浴室的设计上。浴室的空间很大，利用了河滩的岩石、瓷砖和木头作为装饰。浴室右边是一个大大的橱柜，更里头是马桶和台盆，左边是浴缸和淋浴间，上头是一排高高的气窗，白天会有光照进来。当高桥女士把详图拿给他看的时候，他唯一不满意的是半开放式的淋浴间。只有两边有墙，由石头和玻璃组成精巧的图案，这样的淋浴间看起来过于不切实际和放纵，完全不是他心目里的理想设计。他注重淋浴时的隐私，而且他也这样告诉了设计师，并且补充说：“[i][b]这里可不是公共更衣室，高桥女士。[/b][/i]”

但女设计师坚持不肯退让。她说这样的设计平衡了其他元素，而传统的全封闭玻璃淋浴间无论如何精妙设计都会破坏整体效果。

高桥女士的意见是正确的。看着Reese，Finch心里想。她的意见再正确不过了。

Reese背对着浴室门，头朝着淋浴喷头下的水流微微倾斜，双臂垂在身侧。一副动态的美丽场景，与玻璃和石头形成了强烈对比。他将这个空间补充完整，就仿佛它一直都在等他来。

“你这是准备一直站在这儿不动了么？”

Finch惊了一下。当然了，Reese清楚他的到来——Reese的第六感嘛，甚至连他都开始信赖和依赖了。他的手轻轻扶住门框。“不。”

Reese关掉淋浴喷头。“你记得你说你饿了？”

“是的。但我现在不饿了。”

“真的？”

就在上周，他读到一篇文章，讲到现在的户外体验新潮流：在自然公园和保护区内横跨天堑和峡谷的玻璃廊桥。简直疯狂而愚蠢：相信人工的建筑足够结实，相信那些材料扛得住上升气流的冲击和重力的重压。他完全不能理解为什么会有人从行走于虚无之上获得快感。

现在他懂了，哪怕只是一点点。穿过暖暖的瓷砖既让人害怕，又让人心驰——两种情绪同时并存。地板摇摇晃晃，不可信赖，仿佛它随时会裂开，而他即将坠入深渊。

地板没有裂开。他也没有坠入深渊。很快，他站在一滩水里，眼睛放在Reese身上但又不是真的在看他。他想要说的话没有说出来，堵在他喉咙口，

“怎么了？”Reese问。

他犹豫着，然后所有的话一下子喷薄而出，一句接一句：“我心里在想这是何等奇怪，四个数字竟然会造成如此巨大的差异。虽然工厂预设了默认值，但依然存在那么多可能的组合方式，可能的集合数不胜数。四个错误的数字——或者，在今天的情况下，四个正确的数字——以错误的顺序摆放，我们两个就会——”

“别。”Reese一下子站到了他面前，握住他的双臂，截断他恐慌的话语。“我们不要这么想。你听从了你的直觉，密码准确无误。我还活着。你也活着。”Reese走得更近一些，他的脚趾头触到了Finch的脚趾。“你还活着，Harold。”

他吞咽了一下，点点头。

“说一遍。”Reese柔声命令。

他抬头，直直地盯着Reese的眼睛。他的眼镜开始起雾了。“我还活着。”

Reese小心地摘掉Finch的眼镜。“再说一遍。”

这不够。重复一些话语突然变得没有意义。他伸出一只手，放到Reese颈后，往下按。Reese飞快地吸了一口气，然后他们开始接吻——或许不是真的接吻，只算是温柔的笨拙的尝试。

按他往常的过活方式，他的五感处在一种混沌状态：仅在有需要的时候才调动起来，而且仅仅发挥了一半的功效。跟Reese共事改变了这一点。有Reese在身边，他能感觉到他自身情绪的各种极端，就仿佛一层纱被掀起，他所有的感官全都到达了一种无法解释（哪怕是对他自己解释）的[i][b]淋漓极致[/b][/i]。现在也不例外。他感知到了一切：水流往地漏里流的柔和有节奏的声音，换气扇的嗡嗡声，洗发水和肥皂的气味，还有触感——

他展臂搂住Reese的腰，双手迫切地探索着平整光滑的肌肤。他手下施加了一点点微不足道的力，示意Reese靠得再近一些，并且压住他的嘴唇示意他张嘴。Reese叹息一声，顺从地纵容他进入。唔，这真是……

……更好了。他大概是永远都不会想停下来了，鉴于Reese的接吻方式？他那么专心致志，温柔地前倾，全部身心都专注于亲吻，让吻如此心醉神迷。这样的吻永远都嫌不够。意识到这一点反而打断了Finch。他叹息一声。

Reese一如既往地敏锐。他安静了一秒钟，直起身一点点，以耳语的声音问：“怎么了？”

在幽暗的光线下，Reese的眼睛绿多于蓝，他的睫毛是黑色的，一缕一缕。他看起来像是刚刚在海里冲浪过刚刚上岸。如此美丽——John美得如此惊心动魄。

“没什么。”

“Harold。”

他挑起唇角，微笑。“没什么。真的。”

Reese定定地看着他，然后点点头。他眼睛所看到的应该让他心里觉得放心。“我们应该把你身上的湿衣服脱掉。”

Finch迫使自己松开手。“给我一分钟。”他取回眼镜戴上，然后走向柜子。“你不能这样子上我的床。”

“你不想把床垫搞得湿漉漉？”

“是啊，我不想。”

“我可以自己来。”

“不。”他挑了一条灰绿色的毛巾，抖开，然后转回身朝着Reese。“我想要。转身。”

没说话，Reese转过身去。

他的动作慢条斯理：先擦干Reese的头发和脖子，然后是他的背。这简直像是擦拭一座以完美男性为范本制作的雕塑。他知道，当Reese去健身房的时候，他的目的是把体能维持在巅峰状态。但最终的结果如此赏心悦目也是项幸运的附加福利。肌肉，筋腱，乃至于Reese腰上那层薄薄的脂肪——全都是恰到好处的完美，不管是有心或者无意。

他半陶醉地欣赏着，擦干触手能及的所有地方，并且享受着Reese微小的颤抖和无声的叹息。Finch清清嗓子：“转身，请。”

Reese转回身。

他伸手递出毛巾，视线一直锁在Reese脸上。

Reese刻意地看了一眼毛巾，然后抬头看回Finch。“大概过个一分钟，我还是会把它拿掉的。”

他抿着嘴唇，简短地点点头。“没错，但还是请……”

Reese挑眉。“好啊。”他接过Finch手里的毛巾缠在腰间。

Finch走在前面，引着Reese走进他很少使用的卧室。他感觉自己被一头豹子尾缀着。他刚刚走进门，床边和衣柜边的灯便自动亮了起来。

“不错哇。”Reese一挥手，指着床、曲面墙之后的书房和床两侧的内嵌式书柜。

“John？”

“嗯，Harold？”

“你介不介意……”他指了指床。虽然他这句话并没有问完，但他是在请求Reese给他一点隐私，哪怕只是装装样子。

“不行。”Reese走到他面前。

他皱起眉头。“不行？”

“我跟你说过，”Reese开始解Finch的西装马甲。“事情和以前不一样了。现在，闭上嘴，让我来。”

他用了大概五秒钟控制他微微的不快，然后点点头。“那就这样吧。”

Reese没说话。他解纽扣，松带子，拉拉链，将Finch拨来弄去，仿佛他是个精致的大型玩具。

Finch想要提出反对，但这样子也怪有意思的，被Reese引导着，忽而这样，忽而那样。等他身上的衣服只剩下贴身的背心与内裤，Reese朝那张空床扬扬头，低声说：“躺进去。”然后Reese走到衣帽架边上挂衣服。

Finch服从了Reese的指令，虽然他心里觉得这样理论上有点奇怪——这是他自己的家他自己的床。掀开床罩不应该显得如此春情荡漾，钻进被子不应该激活他的所有感官。贴着他皮肤的棉织品凉凉的。随着他躺到床的右边，床品相互摩擦窸窣作响。Finch回头，发现Reese正在抖开湿漉漉的衬衫。仿佛听到了他的沉默召唤，Reese回过头。Finch拉开被子。

Reese扯掉毛巾，将它和衬衫一起丢到衣帽架上，然后轻捷地走到床边，一路低着头，眼睛盯着Finch。他钻进被子里，叹息一声：“感觉真舒服。”

“这张床垫是我在伦敦的时候买的。当时我——”

“Finch。”

他猛然闭上嘴，然后点点头。“当然了。你是对的。”他颤抖着深吸了一口气，然后摘掉眼镜。

“给我……”Reese伸出手，喃喃低语。

他将眼镜递过去，看着Reese伸长手将它放到床头柜上，手臂上的肌肉伸展和移动。

“好了。”Reese转回身，侧躺。“我们这算是到哪儿了？”

多么老套的、被滥用的措辞。Finch忍不住干巴巴地回答：“这儿？”

Reese嗤之以鼻。他挪动得更近一些，倾身往前，双唇擦过Finch的嘴唇。“忍不住想问问。跟你在一起，我心里总是没把握。”

‘[i][b]这么说可真是伤人[/b][/i]。’Finch想要这么回答，但又没有，因为，他听出了Reese口气里的一丝丝不寻常。他往后仰仰头，留出一点空间审视着Reese，与此同时Reese也审视着他。

Reese的微笑柔和，姿势松懈，甚至算得上顺从。但他的双手交握，眼神警觉。纵使此刻任何其他看着Reese的人都会认为他此刻是慵懒的代表，但Finch不会这么想，因为他[i][b]了解[/b][/i]Reese。

Finch想起了过去的一年里所有的进进退退。他内心一加一的结果总是坚持否认而非简单地接受。如果他经历了这么多，那么Reese体验的又该是多么艰难的过程？

遗憾的是，都不需要一颗举世无双的天才大脑才能推断出，当他以未宣之于口的方式宣布了拒绝，Reese黯然选择了约束自己的感情往后退开。

“Harold？”

“嗯？”

“你总是想得太多。”

他将一只手塞到脑袋下面。“这是我的标准操作流程，John。你是知道的。”

“好吧。”Reese模仿Finch的姿势，“那么，你现在在想什么呢？”

“打开床头柜的抽屉，把最上头的那本书拿出来，谢谢。”

Reese拿到了书，举到面前。“《哈姆雷特》？”

他抚摸着书的皮革书籍和烫金的书名。在Leila的事情发生后，他到这间公寓来住了一个礼拜，并且心血来潮毫无理由地决定重读《哈姆雷特》。但他只看到第二幕就把书丢到了一边，满心都为哈姆雷特的有始无终而觉得失望和恼怒。“对这部戏剧我是又爱又恨。”他轻声说，“里头有很多精彩场景，然而哈姆雷特太蠢了。他的优柔寡断引发了太多痛苦，并且导致他一无所成。他应该直面命运，然后相应地处理问题。”

Reese安静了一会儿，然后，他说：“没有他的优柔寡断就没有戏剧冲突和情节发展了。非如此不可。”

Finch接过那本书。“你是不是在用这种方式告诉我，当时我把你推开是正确的选择，既不残忍也不自私？”

Reese微微一笑。“我是在用这种方式告诉你，我全都理解的。我想要的东西得不到，这我已经习惯了，没什么大不了。再说了，我们还有工作要做，而工作总是排第一位的。”

有一阵子，Finch一句话都没有说；他咀嚼着Reese的回答。这真是Reese会给出的典型回答，但是又那么伤感无奈，让他的感觉更加糟糕了。Finch曾经摈弃肉体的欢愉；他心里不仅没有特别把自己由此失去的当回事，甚至还因此对自己满意。他给自己的解释是，大局为重，而且，反正他也没什么可在意的人了。Reese的陪伴改变了这些：Reese带来了希望、满足和笑声。他回馈这些礼物的方式仅仅是只言片语的感谢和（比喻意义上的）摸摸脑袋，这样是不公平的。

“‘[i][b]以岩石所出的蜂蜜，我必满足你。[/b][/i]’”带着一个奇特的微笑，Finch引用。[color=Silver]（*And with honey from the rock I would satisfy you.《圣经》诗篇，81：16）[/color]

Reese的微笑褪去，但他的眼睛因为惊讶而亮闪闪。“我是你岩石所出的蜂蜜么，Harold？”

他扔掉书，伸出手，抚摸着Reese淤痕斑驳的下巴。Reese的双眼因为舒服而眯了起来。Finch倾身向前，吻了他，并且平静地保证：“不，John。我是你的。”[color=Silver]（*这里以圣经里的句子作比。Reese问，我是你艰难生活里的慰藉么？我能安慰到你么？Finch回答，不，从此是由我来安慰颠沛流离的你）[/color]

[hr]

“哇哦。”Reese的视线往上朝着天花板，但眼睛已经快闭起来了。

Finch没有微笑，尽管他非常想。“哇哦？”

“嗯——哼。你把我榨干了。”

慵懒的热潮在他胸口开花。他告诉它消停一下，因为，暂时不会有更多了；John需要休息。他将乱七八糟的被子和毯子拉上来。“去睡觉吧。你经历了波折的一天。”Reese没说话，只是微笑，眼睛已经闭上了。

他翻身侧卧。他应该起身去拿条毛巾。他应该去把内衣裤都收拾好。他应该把睡衣拿过来。说真的，他根本不该裸睡——这样既不实际又充满危险：保不准什么时候就需要逃命呢。但盥洗室和衣柜抽屉都远在屋子的另一头，而Reese已经睡着了。在他做了那样多的努力之后再把他吵醒可真是不厚道的行为。

回想着上述那些努力，Finch微笑着舒展手臂，但他的手碰到了枕头下一个硬邦邦的东西。是那本书，在他们情动之际被遗忘到九霄云外的书。

他将书从枕头下抽出来，眯眼看着它。这本书谈不上价值高昂，但也是个不错的版本，是他好些年前在一场遗产拍卖会上拍到的。它值得人好好珍视，而非被当成废品轻率对待。

他翻看着书本，查看是否有任何不小心的损毁，此时，Reese叹了口气，挪动身体，双手盲目无目的地在被子下探索。

不假思索地，Finch将书扔到厚厚的地毯上，小心地将手伸过去绕着Reese的胸膛。Reese立马不动了，舒舒服服地回到了睡梦里。

Reese的反应几乎让他心疼。Finch皱眉，将头放在枕头上，闭上双眼。

[hr]

他在触碰之下醒来。温柔的亲吻落在他的脖子上，一只手抚着他的腰。“又来？”他低声耳语。从时钟来看，他已经睡了好几个小时。

Reese温柔地推着他，将他翻成仰卧。Reese把被子拉下来，亲吻着Finch胸口的正中间，然后是胸腹之间的凹陷处。“又来。”

[hr]

他再一次醒来时是出于习惯，尽管外头天还未亮。他的左侧冷冷的，右侧则暖暖的。在第二次之后，他仰面躺着睡着了——这不是他最喜欢的睡姿。当他移动身体时，他不得不压抑住一声呻吟。Finch睁开双眼。

Reese蜷着身体面朝他，一条手臂伸出，睡得很熟。

Finch端详了他一阵子——不过更多是凭借记忆而非视力在看——然后起身下床。由于前一晚，由于近在咫尺的Reese，Finch有点心不在焉，彻底忘掉床底下的书并且一脚踢了上去，杵到他自己的脚趾。忍住一声咒骂，Finch将书拾起来，放回床头柜上。

他转过身去，查看刚刚的动静是否太大。但Reese一动都没有动。这有点奇怪。凭借他多次和Reese一同盯梢中的观察所得经验，Reese睡眠很浅，有一点点声音或者动静便会惊醒。

忍住想要触碰Reese肩膀看他是不是还活着的强烈冲动，Finch找出干净的衣物进了盥洗室。他一边冲澡，一边半心半意地盼着Reese加入。Reese没有加入。

在心里对自己说，他才没有失望呢，Finch擦干身体，穿戴齐整。

Reese的西装还放在椅子上，脏兮兮，皱巴巴。叹了一口气，Finch将所有东西拢好，进了厨房，丢进一个塑料袋，然后给服务处打电话。时间还没到六点，但他的管家迅速地接起电话。

“有什么事么，Turnstone先生？” 她问。[color=Silver]（* Turnstone，翻石鹬。在繁殖季时体色非常醒目，由栗色、白色和黑色交杂而成，嘴短，黑色，脚橙红色。到了冬天，翻石鹬身上的栗红色就会消失，而换上单调且朴素的深褐色羽毛）[/color]

“Hamilton女士，我有一件西装和一双鞋需要清洁。我需要它们在一小时内清洁完毕。”

“没问题。”

“我会把东西全都留在大堂。”

“我来安排。”

“谢谢你。祝你有愉快的一天。”

“你也是，阁下。”

他挂上电话。当他搬去与Grace同住的时候，他仍保留了Hamilton女士的服务，主要是因为他是他所有雇员里最谨慎周全的人之一。她或许会好奇他为什么会需要送洗和熨烫一个个子高得多的男人的西装，但她绝对不会唐突地开口询问。

他走到门厅，从大衣里拿出那块硬盘。他真的不应该相对如此漫不经心地把硬盘留在这里而不妥善收好的，并且，他又一次怪罪于他床上躺着的那个令他分心的人，这一次带着嘴角的柔软微笑。他翻来覆去地审视着硬盘。表面上看没什么特别之处，但，这也是意料之中。

他将硬盘装起来，然后拿出便笺纸和钢笔，写下：[i][b]去工作了。你的西装正在送洗中；洗好了会放在电梯里。3#9184。请把背心处理好。[/b][/i]

他审视着自己写下的话。这些话实际，精炼，但可能有点太突兀，甚至是冷冰冰？当然了，Reese不会介意。不管他写下什么话，John都知道话语没有[i][b]那么大[/b][/i]的影响。John不会指望收到情书，或者花束。

话虽如此……

Finch不耐烦地叹了一口气，为了他自己的思前想后迟疑不决。他补了一句：[i][b]等你到了办公室，我们去吃早饭。公园附近有个餐厅，你曾经提起过说你想试试看。[/b][/i]

他把钢笔放到一边，免得他接着往下写‘[i][b]谢谢你，为了昨晚。我度过了非常愉快的时光。[/b][/i]’甚至更糟糕，‘[i][b]爱你的Harold。[/b][/i]’以他现在的心情，两句话全都不无可能。

他把便笺端端正正地摆在桌子正中间，然后拎起箱子，拿上外套和帽子，动身去工作。

[hr]

Bear等候在门口。拍了一记它的狗头，Finch问候道：“早上好啊。”

Bear缀在他身后，随他完成了早上的一整套日常习惯流程，但积极性不及往常那么高。Finch知道这是为什么。往碗里倒满狗粮之后，他抚摸着Bear的脑袋和耳朵。“没事的，”他说，“就快来了。”

他登录了电脑。没有新号码，爆炸也没有其他伤亡报道。考虑到前一晚的事件，得知连带伤害仅限于建筑是个极大的宽慰。当然了，没有新号码可能另有原因，但Finch安慰自己说，无论Stanton有什么企图，病毒都不可能在这么短的时间里对机器产生影响。

他把Stanton的硬盘与一台独立计算机相连接，然后启动程序。Finch盯进程盯了一会儿便开始觉得无聊，于是转换了注意力，面朝他的主计算机。或许能追踪到炸弹背心和Stanton所用手机的制造者。她不像是单兵作战的人——如果他能找到她的供应商，他就能追查到她的靠山。

两个小时之后，他仍然坐在原处，手指茫然无目的地在桌面上敲打，因为，至此为止他依然一无所获，也因为，当他听到他等待已久的声音（图书馆楼梯上传来的轻柔脚步声）时他的心神已经完全没放在工作上了。Bear在同一时间听到了脚步声，不安地呜咽一声，跳了起来，小跑着穿过光滑的地板。

Reese刚进门便和Bear打了照面。他跪下来，轻声说：“乖孩子。”Bear摇着尾巴跳起舞。它的体重加上激动心情让双臂搂住狗狗的Reese翻倒在地，脸上还带着一个冲着Finch方向的微笑。

Finch注视着他和它一会儿，然后便转回身面向电脑。什么都没有改变。他们仍一如从前：雇主与雇员，程序员与战士。看见Reese洋溢的幸福和阳光灿烂的微笑时他的心会跳到喉咙口，但这并不代表事情有什么改变。“你饿了么，”他扬声问，眼睛依然盯着显示器，“因为我饿了，而且Bear也该出去遛遛了。”

[hr]

他们慢悠悠地在街上信步，当中隔着半米的距离。早间的阳光明亮，人行道上熙熙攘攘，人来人往。Reese牵着狗，因为Bear不肯离开他身边。时不时地，Bear会抬起头，仿佛在说：‘[i][b]你还在这里啊。我可想你呢。以后可别再那么干了。[/b][/i]’

在一间书报亭边，Finch停下脚步去买一份《纽约时报》。Reese继续往前走，在一间珠宝店门口停下脚步。

Finch付了报纸钱，扫视着头版。爆炸的报道在头条。他浏览了一遍，没有得到任何新信息。这让他略微有些受挫，但，也在他意料之中。他把报纸夹在胳膊下，转过身，准备追上Reese，这时候，有电话铃声响起。他吃惊地四处张望，直到他在报刊亭的另一面找到一间公用电话亭。

心里想着[i][b]现在该怎么办呢？[/b][/i]，他走过去，摘下话筒。

机器一言未发。

Finch等了一会儿，然后问：“你好？”

机器依然无应答。他又试了一遍：“你——”

机器打断他的话，以合成音飞快地交替念出：‘[i][b]Golf。One。One。Deterministic。[/b][/i]’

Finch皱眉。这串号码太短了。

‘[i][b]Golf。One。One。Deterministic。[/b][/i]’机器重复。

“Golf。”Finch喃喃重复，然后在猛然间顿悟了是怎么回事。他拿出笔记本写下这些单词。与此同时，机器又原样重复了一遍。“我不知道你想对我说什么，”他审视着他刚刚写下的单词，“但如果你是在——”他闭上嘴，快速吸了一口气，然后转头看着Reese。

与他隔着五六米的距离，Reese正看着他，脸上虽然没有表情但眼神里透着关切。

Finch给了他一个小小的宽慰的笑容，然后挂断电话，收起笔记本。他走到Reese身边。

“刚刚那是怎么了？”Reese问，“有新号码？”

“不。”Finch慢慢地回答，心里回忆起一年前他无意中听到的一段对话：‘[i][b]最近是谁在照顾你？[/b][/i]’“I我不确定刚刚那是怎么了，当我相信一切都安好。”

“你确定？”Reese问。

“我确定。”这是个谎言，多多少少。他还不知道到底是为什么，但，在差不多四年的时间里，这是机器破天荒头一次和他直接交流，而且不是提供关于号码的信息，也不是示警——仅仅是一个单词，[i][b]Good[/b][/i]。“Reese先生？”

“什么事，Finch？”

他伸出手去。“我来牵Bear。”

“行啊。”

他牵着狗绳，确保他的五指从Reese手背上轻轻抚过。Reese的担忧显著地消退了。Finch不得不停下脚步，给Reese一个微笑，以回应Reese脸上那个犹豫的微笑。[color=Silver]（*牵狗绳，take the lead，此处是双关，因为take the lead又有采取主动充当主导的意思。狗绳从Reese手里转到Finch手里，也表示两人关系中的一个重大转变，Finch从被动地逃避到主动地接受）[/color]

他们继续顺着街道往前走，并且当中不再隔着半米远的距离。

‘[i][b]Good。[/b][/i]’Finch心想。他努力想要遏制心口膨胀的暖意。

Good。

[hr]  
   
全文完

[hr]

作者注：

本故事是The Man He Was Meant To Be的后续。几乎在上述故事刚完结的时候，我便开始写动笔写这个故事。在2013年，我做了一点增补。2016年则补了更多。当Carter的角色被杀死，我不得不离开POI休息了一段时间，现在才刚刚回来。这个故事是我的一点努力：我努力想要维持对这部剧集的积极心态，尽管第五季简直要我命。本故事中涉及的剧集包括：S1E3，S1E9，S1E10，S1E13，S1E17，S2E10，S2E14。感谢Klia细心的编辑；故事的错误都是我的，我的，我的。

**Author's Note:**

> 3月27日完结。挺理想的：全文翻完了，而且作者的授权也拿到了，完美。
> 
> 如前所说，本篇是有前传的。就我个人而言，我更喜欢前传的冷峻和洗练。本篇里的案子篇幅过重但贴合度低（我是这么觉得的），感情过于直白和洋溢了一点，而且是从Finch而非Reese的POV来写，我老是觉得有些难接受：也许是因为在我心里理智聪明的Finch就是【神】，所以我很难接受这么直白描写他【人】的一面。
> 
> 但这不代表我不爱这个故事。
> 
> 我依然爱这个故事，爱当中跌宕的情绪，爱当中的细节，爱那些不经意提起的原剧场景，比如最后一章里Reese抱着Bear摔倒在地上的久别重逢。
> 
> GOOD。
> 
> [hr]
> 
> 以前贴完译文会说“谢谢，鞠躬，再见”——因为我非常肯定会“再见”。而这次很有可能是谢幕了。
> 
> 不是没有遗憾：硬盘里仍躺了一些有心——但无力——翻完的故事尸体，还有一些默默许给自己但没有实现——甚至没成形——的心愿。不过人生无完美。在迷恋POI的这段时间里，我有过很好的回忆，有过努力，（并且自以为）有成为更好的自己，我觉得可以了。GOOD。
> 
> 鞠躬，谢谢所有萍水相逢的同萌，谢谢陪伴。


End file.
